


Unforgettable

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #278: Hard to Forget.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #278: Hard to Forget.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Unforgettable

~

It was sometimes hard to forget that this was the man who had betrayed his mother, hated his father, berated him and his friends during their school years.

It was also hard to forget that this same man had protected him at every turn, guarded him from Voldemort, and defended him ceaselessly, almost dying for him. 

Although when Harry lay with him like this, limbs tangled together in bliss, it was hard to remember anything but the good, hard to remember the past hurts.

Severus drew him close, Harry breathing in his scent. “All right?” he asked.

Harry smiled. “Perfect.”

~


End file.
